


Reprieve

by BlueHUNTER (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueHUNTER
Summary: 无赖帮的复仇第三话开头，对抗惯量之前。Len和Mick得到一刻来处理某种紧张气氛。
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 3





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reprieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631824) by [ajremix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix). 



> 原作者：非常渴望有些P52的ColdWave。我只想Mick被要求杀死Len的父亲之后他们进行谈话。反倒这里有很多文字，却几乎没有谈话。
> 
> 译者：感谢作者的创作与授权，喜欢的话请为原作者点kudos。CP：伦纳德·斯奈特/米克·罗里。

尽管Len说了动作要快，但那天晚上不可能复仇。在该死的监狱行星以及那之后的战斗过后，还没人想和一个急速者卷入纠葛。唯一像点样子的是那个孩子，可他的脑袋仍然因为被喜怒无常的Mark敲到在嗡鸣。McCulloch吃了快餐——接着豪饮——奔跑，又啃了些东西，然后在相对最干燥的可用空间昏睡过去。Mark偷走一箱啤酒，试图淹没他对兄弟和孩子的回忆，这一次，试图不当个讨厌的人。

于是只剩下他和Mick。真是预料之中。

Mick发现他一杯啤酒喝了很久——整晚只有Len是第二个——也来照看设备。他们启动了所有设备，一旦确保其能正常工作之后就关掉。也许没人能料到他们会返回气象台，但这并不意味着他们想冒引起任何人对它突然消耗能量产生好奇心的风险。带着自己的啤酒，Mick坐在Len身边那张摇晃的桌子旁，他没戴风帽和护目镜。Mick把他的制服穿得像条安全毯，喜欢它令人窒息的热度。Len从未对此发表评论——还有更坏的习惯。

“你还好吗？”Mick终于问。Len耸了耸肩。

“足够好。”他实际上对自己只有一丁点感觉感到恼火。想知道如果他亲自杀了他的老男人他是否会感觉到更多。“你呢？”

“很好。” Mick抓住Len的重点，斜视着。“不是我父亲，他对我来说什么都不是。只是又一个该被烧死的家伙。”

他又喝了一大口啤酒，藏起一声冷笑。他一直担心不经意间触发Mick对他家人的回忆，但这并不意味着他想如此坦率地谈这件事。他们之间的沉默是一种紧张的沉默。自Mick重返无赖帮以来，他已设法搞清楚了自己与Mark和McCulloch的关系，但现在他和Len之间时不时地会感觉到……前所未有的紧张。

终于，Mick问，“你为什么要求我做？Mardon和McCulloch，他们会去做的。”

“与要求你在这里出于同样的原因。”因为Len可以依靠他。因为Len想念他。“因为我信任你。Dillon说他不知道他是否把你修理正确了。不知道他在谈论间是否骗过了你的头脑。他从来捉摸不清你。但我能。”

Mick轻轻怒哼一声，嘴唇扯出一丝微小的笑。“我憎恨过你。他带走了我们之间所有的好东西，只留给我坏的。猜这是他知道的让我远离无赖帮的唯一办法。”

那超越了憎恨。Mick曾威胁要烧毁整个城市，仅为了抓到Len。Dillon不明白Mick的问题。他痴迷。他以任何身份关心的任何事物都深深地扎根于他内心深处。这使他成为一位高效的无赖——盯着每个人的后背，把他的技能和知识推至极限——它也助长了他的疾病。没有什么比火更能俘获Mick的注意力，但Dillon通过让Mick憎恨他，使Len成为了仅次于火的东西。

情况是Mick对他的痴迷还未完全消失。Len想知道这是Dillon的错，还是也许一直存在，而他之前从未注意到过。

“你现在还记得吗？”

“我记得。”当Mick看向他时，他眼中的欲望如电一般。

Len对Mick在改善之前和企图改善期间的历史非常了解，那可能是错的，但Len因知道Mick的所有尝试都失败了而感到一定的自豪。没有人——不是Zhutanian的僧侣们，不是Cadmus的知识分子们，甚至不是James Jesse——能像Len那样使Mick集中注意力。部分原因可能是……不管他们之间究竟是什么。

Len不肯主动承认，但他自己知道。他知道他更有耐心，对待Mick比对待其他人更宽容，且不仅仅是因为他有其余人都没有的严重疾病。如果他们要说何事，那就是在其他任何人都会得到Len一拳时他以克制对待Mick，好吧，他们聪明到从不会处之境地。真的，那个孩子弄清楚并大嘴巴这事儿只是个时间问题。

但Len带领，Mick倾听，Mick故态复萌，Len重使他集中注意力，且奏效了，因为推至最深远之处，他心脏最秘密隐匿之处，Len喜欢被需要。不为它的权力，而是因为它让他觉得自己像回事儿。要是某些心理医生发现了，他们可能会控诉这多么错误且失衡，Len在操纵，是的，他至少会对自己承认，但他知道Mick正如他一样意识到了它。Mick一直是Len所曾见过的最有自我意识的人之一，而他没有采取任何行动来阻止这个。就算他们间的事不健康，他们也无论如何都愿意坚持下去。他们不守常规，搞砸一切，但他们让这件事对他们奏效。

Len打赌其他无赖有所怀疑。诡术师——第一代——总是很敏锐，Sam和Mark必须有足够长的时间才能联系起事情。唯一很可能真正知道的人是吹笛人，无论你多小心，他该死地都能听到同一所建筑物附近发生的任何事情。他隔段时间就看他们一眼，但从来不说什么，因此Len感到很感激。他对发表声明或政治立场毫无兴趣，而无赖帮制造的麻烦已够大，Len不想再给顽固者们一个借口给他引起更多麻烦。

他不想承认他有几分惭愧。Len的生命中有太多人塑形了他对太多事情的想法，他还没聪明到足以抑止这些想法，于是为时已晚。无论如何，他和Mick之间从没有产生过任何甜蜜。Len不曾有能力处理好它。所以他们之间的事总是又快又硬又脏，而Mick总是柔顺并接受它，可Len从来苦思而无果。Mick不喜欢男人。即使在长期监禁期间，无赖帮开始养成互相发泄的习惯之前，Mick也从未从他们身上寻求过满足。完全坦白地说，Len喜欢女人仅是因为它更轻松，像Angie这样的女人，只要能得到报酬，她们就不会对以单纯的陪伴而不是性行为结束的夜晚提出质疑。对男人，一旦到痒得厉害至他无法忽视的地步，Len就会脱去自己的常色和装备——毫无东西能把他和他的绰号联系起来——然后出去到某个没有英雄，没有名字的城市去解决它。

那些随便的男人让他做想做的事，平息了冲动，但他们中没有一个能做到Mick能做的事。他们从不能使Len心跳加速，从不能使他的皮肤因过度敏感而刺痛，从不能使他只想凝视他们的眼睛，回忆有多深，有多褐，他们没有一副绿色护目镜来时常掩藏它们。他不在乎他们，当他们不在身边时也不会想到他们。Len极少像信任Mick那样信任人。

他把Mick的风帽往后推，直到他不得不分开布料，露出他的脖子，他的锁骨，宽阔的肩膀和强壮的胸膛，于是Len就可以用牙齿擦过裸露的皮肤,感觉到异于他制服的敏感。他闻起来像高温、汗水和灰尘，Len舔上去直到Mick在他身下战栗。他们的手摸索着皮带和搭扣，他们的装备沉闷地砸在地面，在思维非常边缘的地方Len希望没人会来探查。尤其是那个孩子。他有潜力——实际上很留神听McCulloch和Mark传授给他的经验教训，Len不愿因为这个顽童不知道有些事情最好不要提起就折损他。

一只手梳理Len的头发，他能感觉到长指甲抵着他头皮，一只大手抓在他腰后，诱哄Len更靠近，直到他跨坐在Mick腿上，直到他抽搐、变硬的阴茎压在Mick肚子上。Mick呼出口气，在用嘴唇抓住Len嘴唇之前说“操，我想念这个。”

这就是他俩谈论此事的极限。再多一点就会使之确有其物。某种可名之物，但他们都不准备面对它的结果。Mick的双手潜入Len的派克大衣,往上推直到Len顺从脱下它,以及，他的护目镜。以这种方式继续，这些手潜入Len穿着的汗湿衬衫下，感觉很热，宽大手掌靠在Len背上，让他深吸了口气，压在Mick的勃起上磨蹭。

这一刻Len只想硬撞向Mick，直到他俩都在裤子里高潮。见鬼，他们的衣服早就报废了，没人会发现。但反过来想，在将来不久，它们是唯一可穿的东西，因此弄得更狼藉没多大道理。他扯开Mick的制服，把它往下扒，但它卡在皮肤上，该死，要是那景象没有不止一次地萦绕在Len的幻想中该多好。Mick，半挂着制服，粗壮、美丽的阴茎立起突出，像一件奖品。

他没打算流口水但流了。他们从未有超出过手和摩擦。有一次，他们更年轻时，他们间的事情更新鲜时，他们喝得醉倒，并且打败了闪电侠，Mick让他操进了他大腿之间的紧窄空隙。他妈的太棒了，但是太过亲密，让Len有大半个月无法和Mick一起工作。他费了老长时间才能控制自己去再次触碰Mick。

Mick的手抓住Len颈后，向下拉Len的头，直到他们面对面。“还和我在一起吗？”他的声音沉醉，呼吸困难，上帝啊Len一心只想去品尝他。

他冲进Mick嘴里，纯粹撕咬咆哮。“应该问你。”

自他们上次这样做以来已有一年多，没有空间、时间和安全，有也不可能持久。Mick挖进Len的内裤将他的阴茎解放出来，Len调整他自己。他们的阴茎滑入彼此相靠的位置时两人都在呻吟。Mick用手裹住它们，另一只手抓紧Len的大腿，Len把双臂撑在Mick肩膀上，他更高的身高给了他额外的支撑力。然后他开始猛刺。

操，他都忘记这感觉有多爽了。Mick强壮的手和被常戴的手套磨出来的厚茧，他强健的体格，总是能够承受Len给他的任何东西，从Mick注视Len的阴茎在他阴茎上移动的眼神看。他欣喜至极，而那使Len有点疯狂，因为看上去他就像是带给Mick心灵平静的火。就像他是惊人和崇高的、某种神圣的、不能被言语定义，只能崇拜的生物。

Len不能再忍受下去，将Mick的头推向后，用又一个撕咬的吻捕获他的嘴唇。他把他们的手缠在一起，撸动他们的阴茎，到他们先后释放时，Len不得不后退，牙齿咬进Mick肩膀压抑成一声低沉的喊叫。当Len无法呼吸时，Mick把他拉进了又一个吻。一个柔软、温和、近乎试探的吻，而Len太过虚弱，不能阻止自己融化在其中且发出呻吟。Len一感觉到双腿又在身下，就向后退去，试图不让Mick的模样烙印在他记忆中。

他抓起一块零落布料擦了擦自己，然后把它扔给Mick。“你快活吗？”

“是的，”Mick的声音几乎像在发梦。性总是让他有些惊愕和屈抑。对他来说，这样做并没有像连续几个小时盯着火焰中心那么有效，但是他已紧张了这么久，这至少可以让他再保持一段时间不急躁。

Len将衣服和装备拉回原处。“休息一下。我值头班，怀疑Mardon在附近睡不了多久，但告诉那小子，要是我班次结束了他还没睡，我就锤晕他。”

“一定，寒冷。”Mick喃喃，把他的制服系牢。他听起来比平时更疲惫，有片刻Len想要抱住他，吻他，向他保证事情都会解决。但是他立刻推开那瞬间，Mick把他的装备扣回原处，诸事如常。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：一般翻译对照（绰号 译名，名姓）  
> Inertia 惯量，Thaddeus Thawne  
> The Rogues 无赖帮（以下均为本文内出现的无赖帮成员）  
> Captain Cold 寒冷队长，Len Snart，or Leonard Snart  
> Heat Wave 热浪，Mick Rory  
> Weather Wizard 天气巫师，Mark Mardon  
> Mirror Master I 一代镜像大师，Sam Scudder  
> Mirror Master II 二代镜像大师，Evan McCulloch  
> Pied Piper 魔笛手，Piper 吹笛人，Hartley Rathaway  
> The Top 尖峰人，Roscoe Dillon  
> The Trickster I 一代诡术师，James Jesse  
> The Trickster II 二代诡术师，Axel Walker


End file.
